Chapter 730
Chapter 730 is titled "3 Cards". Cover Page Caribou's Kehihihihi in the New World Vol. 45 - "Gaburu Shouted Out, 'Grandma is Precious to Me!!!!". Short Summary Doflamingo lies to the shocked citizens that witnessed him shooting Law, telling them that Law was actually responsible for the morning's fake news about Doflamingo leaving the throne. When asked by Luffy what is he doing with his ally, Doflamingo responds that Law was originally his subordinate and that it was his responsibility to "educate" him. Zoro and Kin'emon attempt to save Law but, before the Marines make a move to stop them, Admiral Fujitora appears, blocks Zoro's sword and sends him underground, using his ability. Luffy tries to help, but is blocked by the Colosseum's bars, which are made of Kairoseki. The rest of the crew, who were listening to the events, are shocked to learn that Doflamingo has an admiral on his side. Fujitora and Doflamingo pick up Law and head for the palace, in order to finish their conversation. Zoro tells Luffy to find a way out, as they try to outrun the Marines. At that point, Sanji's group is attacked by what appears to be a singing ship, which belongs to the Yonko Big Mom. On the ship are Tamago and Pekoms, who reveal that their goal is Caesar Clown. The Straw Hats realize they have to keep their new enemies away from Dressrosa if they want to destroy the factory. Luffy gives the order for the Sunny to head to Zo, Sanji asks permission to return fire to the Yonko's ship and Franky leads the way for the factory destruction team. Finally, Luffy states in anger that they will head to the palace to save Law and defeat Doflamingo. Long Summary As the townsfolk of Dressrosa look at in shock and fear that Doflamingo shot Law, Sanji and Usopp scream through the Den Den Mushi asking what happened. Doflamingo apologizes for disturbing the peace and that Law was the one who was responsible for the "abandon throne hoax" and was trying to usurp Doflamingo and reassures them that he has taken care of the problem to which the townspeople cheer and show appreciation toward him. Luffy shouts at Doflamingo from inside the colosseum asking what he's done to Law to which Doflamingo replies it's none of his buisness saying Law's his subordinate and he had to educate him. Zoro and Kin'emon toward Doflamingo and Zoro instructs Kin'emon to carry Law. The Marines tell Bastille that the "pirate hunters" are on the move and ask if they should arrest them to which Bastille thinks about before replying to wait a moment. Chopper calls out over the Den Den Mushi asking what's going on and Kin'emon informs him that Doflamingo seriously wounded Law which surprised Nami. Doflamingo recognizes Kin'emon and Zoro and says he thought he saw Momonosuke on the Straw Hats ship. Zoro tells Kin'emon not to get caught out because they can't hand Law over to Doflamingo. Doflamingo just laughs as Zoro starts to unsheath one of his blades but Fujitora counters the attack with his own blade pushing Zoro onto the ground. Zoro recalls seeing Fujitora at the gambling den and Fujitora activates his gravity ability, shattering Zoro's sunglasses before crushing him through the ground into a pit. Kin'emon freezes grabbing Law, calling after Zoro in shock and worry allowing Doflamingo to swoop in from above and slash him with his Ito-Ito ability before Kin'emon could explain to Usopp what had happened to Zoro. Luffy calls out Zoro and Kin'emons names before grabbing the bars of the coleseum to assist them but collapses due to the bars being made of Sea Stone. Quick References Chapter Notes *Caribou is shown to have bravely attempted to protect his 'granny' before being taken away. *Trafalgar Law is still alive but is being taken to the palace by Doflamingo. *Issho is still assisting Doflamingo. *The Marines begin pursuing Luffy, Zoro, and Kin'emon. *The Thousand Sunny is under attack by the Big Mom Pirates who are after Caesar Clown. *The Straw Hat Pirates realize that, apart from a Shichibukai, they are up against an Admiral and a Yonko at the same time. *The Big Mom Pirates have a talking ship. *Caesar used to have dealings with the Big Mom Pirates. *Sanji, Nami, Brook, Chopper, Caesar, and Momonosuke are heading to Zo. *Nami tells luffy that they have 2 out of 3 Cards namely: Caesar and Momonosuke. The other card is the SMILE Factory. *Luffy gives Sanji permission to counter the Big Mom Pirates' ship. *Luffy, Zoro, and Kin'emon decide to go to the palace to rescue Law and fight Doflamingo. Characters Arc Navigation